One-Minute Melee: Bang Shishigami VS Kamina
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Mistaking a simple spar for someone hurting a little kid maliciously, Bang Shishigami decides to step in to stop the mindless violence. There's only one problem. Kamina never turns down a good challenge! Which of these bragging men will earn the right to victory? Based off Hyper Gauge/Hyun's Dojo's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, which belongs to Gainax Studios, or BlazBlue, which belongs to Arc System Works! Any other shows, games or other forms of media that are mentioned belongs to their respective creators! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

We're just about done with the fourth season of One-Minute Melee, and only two matches to go! This is the second to last match of the season! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
With the fighting going on, who needs more time?  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Grassy Plains)**

It was but a warm, summer day up on the surface of the Earth as a quiet wind was blowing alongside the grass and dandelion fluff was floating in the sky. One would call it a peaceful place.

BASH!

CLANG!

"HA! You stand no chance against me!"

Or, rather, it would be peaceful if not for the loud duel that was occurring within a few miles from here. In a tent set up nearby, a fourteen year old boy with dark blue hair, goggles atop his head, and wearing a blue and red jacket and long brown pants was groaning as he held his stomach. The boy, known as Simon, looked up towards the person who beat him up... and groaned. "I'm not sure if this is how I'm supposed to 'train'."

The man who was standing in front of the timid boy, could only give a laugh. This man happened to be shirtless, that showed off the various tattoo markings on his body... but he was covered in a red cloak. The man also had light blue hair, bandages around his chest and forearms, and dark brown khakis with red rings around the bottom being held up by a white belt.

"Little bro, you have TOO much doubt in yourself! Didn't I tell you that I see a whole lot of potential in you?" The man, known as Kamina, smirked.

Simon could only sigh. "You did... only about a hundred times."

"Then let's make it a hundred-and-one! Besides, these practice matches can be VERY useful if you're going to be an awesome fighter like me someday!" Kamina smiled.

Simon could only gulp, timidly. It was hard to believe that he and Kamina not only found a way to the surface, but was part of a big team that Kamina just happened to be the leader of. Simon could only smile nervously as he said, "You know, Kamina, I fight well enough with the Lagann..."

Kamina could only laugh as he said, "Come on, what did I tell you, call me bro! And while I do admit that the might of Gurren Lagann can be a walk in the park, you'll need to change tactics should our robotic fighters not work against NON robotic fighters! Now, I like my giant robot fights as much as the next person, BUT it doesn't compare to the might of a well-earned one-on-one with some human being!"

Simon gave a sigh. "Of course it doesn't..."

"Now come on, little bro! We're going to practice again!" Kamina said, holding up his fist as Simon yelped.

But before Kamina could throw the first punch, he stopped short as he looked around in confusion. Simon blinked as he looked at Kamina, confused. "Uh..."

Kamina then held up his hand in front of Simon, causing the boy to shut his mouth. Kamina looked around with unease as he took a few steps.

"STAND WHERE YOU ARE, VILLAIN!"

Kamina blinked as Simon looked around in confusion as Kamina said, "And just WHO are you calling a VILLAIN!"

It was then, from out of a tall patch of grass, jumped out a tall man, causing Simon to jump back and freak out a little bit. The man looked very tall, almost as tall as Kamina himself. This man is a brown spiky haired man with a dark green open jacket, dark green pants, a big red scarf around his neck, silver gauntlets on both his wrists, and silver boots. The most notable feature was a thick giant nail behind his back.

"Hah! It is only polite to tell your name before asking others... but I will say it only once. I suggest you pay attention!" The man gave a smirk. "I'm Bang Shishigami! The loyal ninja who fights for love and justice! The strongest vigilante in all of Kagutsuchi!"

Kamina and Simon could only stare at the ninja in confusion. Kamina blinked twice... before laughing. "Oh please! That is NOTHING compared to myself... the 'Mighty Kamina'! The badass leader who inspires people through might and determination, showing off the impossible stunts! Showing off that anything impossible is in fact possible! It is for this reason that I fight on the side of good!"

Bang Shishigami just blinked twice, before growling. "If you're fighting on the side of good, then how come I just saw you pick on that little kid?"

Simon and Kamina's eyes widened in shock as Kamina frowned, "Hey, what are you implying here! That my training my little brother here is seen as unwarranted attacks? Buddy, you surely must be mistaken!"

"Listen, sir, he's not attacking me, really!" Simon said. "Y-you see..."

"Stay out of the way, Simon! This man just bad-mouthed us, and I'm not letting him get away with it!" Kamina said as he stared straight at Bang with a long smile.

Simon groaned as he stepped out the way. He felt a little concerned for his big not-related-by-blood brother, but judging by the look on his face, he seemed to know what he was doing.

Bang gave a growl towards Kamina as he got into a fighting stance. "Stand down, or I will have to destroy you!"

"Destroy me?" Kamina laughed, also getting into a fighting stance. "Just who the hell do you think I am?"

Kamina quickly dug out some triangular shades from his pocket and put them on his face as he gave a laugh. "Besides, how do you fight people with a giant NAIL!"

Bang gave a growl as he pulled out his weapon. "You dare insult the Phoenix Wing: Rettenjō? You have just made a big mistake, my foe!"

Kamina could only laugh as he pulled out a sword and held it. "We'll see who gets the last laugh when I'm through with you!"

From nearby, Simon could only sigh as he sat down, waiting for Kamina to finish the battle. Sure, he knew that Kamina had toughed out other people before, but even Simon had to admit that his arrogance was his one weakness. Then again, this Bang person seemed to be pretty arrogant too, so he honestly wasn't sure which direction this battle would go.

 **NO ONE BOASTS LIKE... WELL, YOU GET THE IDEA!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Bang immediately started to charge toward Kamina with the Phoenix Wing: Rettenjō, but the shades wearing man blocked it with his sword, causing Bang to back off, shaking quite a bit. Kamina then took the opportunity to strike Bang down with his katana, which, much to Bang's surprise, he was knocked down on his feet before the katana even touched him.

But, being the ninja that he is, Bang got up and recovered as he glared at Kamina. The ninja then started to dash towards Kamina as he threw out his fist and punched Kamina on his right cheek, shocking the shades wearing man. Kamina immediately followed it up with an uppercut to his chin, sending Kamina flying for a moment before landing back down on the ground.

Simon watched in concern as he looked ready to get up, but to his amazement, Kamina got up and immediately shrugged it off as he gave a cocky laugh. Bang growled as he dashed towards Kamina again and punched the laughing man in the face, causing him to slide back.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Kamina gave a smirk as he laughed. "Now THAT is worth a battle of my time!"

Kamina then noticed Bang about to slide over to punch Kamina again. But Kamina could only smirk as he grabbed the ninja's fist in one hand, surprising him. Before Bang could recover, Kamina delivered a roundhouse kick, causing Bang to fly upwards into the air. Bang closed his eyes and teleported back down, causing Kamina to jump back in surprise.

Bang then swung around Kamina, giving him a roundhouse kick of his own as Kamina felt the pain in his stomach. But, much to Bang's shock, Kamina was only laughing a bit. Kamina then turned to Bang as he said, "You think that tiny kick could do this much damage to me?"

Bang frowned as he crossed his arms. "Your kicks have not affected me as well."

"Yeah, well, they didn't have a flare to them!" Kamina smirked.

Bang could only smirk back as his gauntlets began to glow green. "Very well, you want a flare to my kicks..."

 **(40 Seconds)**

"...you got it!" Bang said as he swung and kicked Kamina again, only this time, Bang's entire leg had caught on fire for a brief moment. This caused Kamina to yelp a bit, before laughing again. The Gurren pilot got up as he smirked.

At this moment, he pulled out his long katana and started to rush towards Bang as he started to slash Bang up, causing Bang to yelp and wince in pain. Bang frowned as he pulled out his giant nail and slammed the blunt end of it on the Gurren pilot's face. As soon as Kamina started rubbing his face, the ninja took the opportunity to pull out a few nails as he started to throw them at the Gurren pilot.

Once a few nails hit Kamina in the face, they immediately exploded in his face, causing him to back up a bit and wince... but not before Bang surprised Kamina with another fiery kick. He followed that up by throwing engulfing his arm on fire, then throwing a downward punch towards Kamina, knocking the pilot down.

Simon could only watch the fight in anticipation, wondering how Kamina would get out of this. Somehow, he knew that Yoko probably wouldn't like to come back to see the leader of Dai-Gurren knocked down.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Bang started to rush towards Kamina, intending to kick him up in the air again. However, much to Bang's surprise, Kamina immediately got up and jumped up in the air, surprising the ninja as Kamina pulled out his katana once again. Kamina then landed behind Bang and slashed him in the back, causing the ninja to yell out in pain.

Bang then growled as he pulled out an umbrella and threw it in the air as it opened up on Kamina. Kamina's eyes widened as he saw an assortment of nails were starting to fall down from the umbrella. It was at this moment Kamina knew what he had to do. Spotting his Gunmen, the Gurren, nearby, he quickly started running over to it, the umbrella with nails still following.

It took a couple of seconds, but Kamina dived into the Gunmen and activated it as it stood up, the nails coming from under the umbrella bouncing off. The ninja just looked in shock towards the huge fighting robot as the shades wearing man laughed from inside.

 **(20 Seconds)**

"Now to show you what I can REALLY do!" Kamina called as he piloted the robot towards Bang and slammed the robot's foot right down on Bang.

Fortunately for Bang, he teleported out of the way before he felt the blunt end of the foot, so he was only tapped hard on the head for a brief moment. But the ninja knew that this was going to be tough... so, he pulled out the Phoenix Wing: Rettenjō and started charging.

"ULTIMATE BANG!" The ninja called out as he jumped up in the air and used the giant nail he was holding to stab the giant robot through, followed by an explosive punch, causing the Gurren to shake as it ejected Kamina out of the seat.

The shocked Kamina looked towards the ruined Gurren, then growled as he pulled out his katana and landed on his feet, charging towards the ninja.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Bang quickly pulled out the giant nail and turned around to block the incoming katana that was swung by Kamina. Bang started to growl as he held up his fist, but Kamina smirked as he pulled out his hand, ready to catch Bang's fist again.

But unfortunately for the shades wearing man, just as he was about to grab the first punch being thrown at him, he did not see Bang's second hand grabbing him by the neck, causing Kamina to yelp in surprise.

 **(5...)**

Bang then tossed Kamina over his shoulder and flung him over in the air.

 **(4...)**

Kamina actually felt the pain and tried to laugh it off, but Bang threw a nail towards Kamina, causing his head to get trapped in webs.

 **(3...)**

Seeing an opportunity, the ninja teleported over and jumped up in the air as he raised his fist up.

 **(2...)**

Kamina's eyes widened as he knew that this blow would knock him unconscious.

 **(1...)**

And get knocked unconscious, Kamina did as Bang's hammering fist had collided with Kamina's head, causing Kamina to go woozy and fall stiff.

 _ **KO!**_

Simon could only watch in pure horror as Bang had knocked Kamina down. The ninja looked over the shades wearing man as he gave a nod.

"Well, it looks like justice has been served..." Bang gave a satisfied nod. "And yet... you seem to be better than expected..."

Before Simon could get up and check to see if Kamina was all right, a laser came out from out of nowhere and engulfed Bang and the unconscious Kamina, causing them to disappear. Simon's eyes widened as he ran over.

"K-Kamina? Bro?" Simon asked nervously. "Uh... M-Mister Bang, if that was your name? Wh-what?"

"Simon!"

Simon jumped as he turned to see that Yoko had just arrived, panting and tired.

"Yoko!" Simon sighed in relief... then noticed the bruises on Yoko's arms. "Wh-what happened to you?"

"It's a long story... where's Kamina?" Yoko asked.

"He's... he's gone!" Simon said.

"Gone?" Yoko asked in shock.

Simon nodded. "Kamina was training me on the field, and then this ninja from a land called Kagutsuchi showed up out of nowhere, because he thought Kamina was beating me up for no reason. I tried to explain what happened, but for some reason, Kamina just wanted to pick a fight with this guy!"

Yoko groaned. "Same old Kamina. Always wanting to battle... I take it from the ruined Gunman over there that Kamina lost?"

Simon could only give a nod. "Then afterwards... a laser beam shot out of nowhere and took Kamina and the ninja guy with him!"

The woman warrior paused as she sat down. "Did you say that ninja is from Kagutsuchi?"

"Yeah, why?" Simon asked.

Yoko sighed. "I've heard of many stories of this land... but I never thought a resident from there would come here... Simon, do you have any idea where the laser came from?"

Simon paused as he pointed in the west. "It came from that direction."

The digger and the woman warrior quickly had the same idea as they got up and started to follow the direction to where the laser came from... and found not too far away... a hidden camera that was on the ground.

Simon took the camera and examined it. "Hmmmmm..."

"What is it?" Yoko asked.

"I'm not sure... but it's possible that's where the laser came from..." Simon said.

Yoko scratched her head in confusion. "Simon, we need to go to the land of Kagutsuchi."

"Why?" Simon asked.

"Well, you said that's where that ninja was from. Maybe they have some answers from his land about what's going on and why they went for Kamina specifically." Yoko frowned.

"...isn't it because the ninja saw me fighting with Kamina and thought Kamina was beating me up?" Simon asked in concern.

"It may be more than that..." Yoko groaned as she pulled out a piece of paper. "Simon, I spotted this when I was foraging for some food and... I think we're being hunted!"

Simon looked over the paper and gasped to see a picture of Kamina on the center with the words 'WANTED!' and a cash reward on there. "So that's why Bang was after Kamina... but that doesn't explain the laser beam and camera..."

"That's what we need to find out..." Yoko frowned. "Come on, Simon! Maybe the land of Kagutsuchi will have more answers."

Simon could do nothing but nod as he looked up at the evening sky, one question on his mind.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" A disgruntled Bang shouted out as he, along with an unconscious Kamina, an unconscious Dingodie and a sleeping Pyro were being held in a cage being lifted by Dr. Robotnik's egg-shaped hovercraft. "Do you have any idea of who I am? I am the fighter of truth and justice! I am the defender of the defenseless! I-"

The ninja then got struck by King Dedede's hammer as Bang groaned, falling down as Dedede sighed. "Finally. Thought he'd never shut up."

"Tell me about it." Dr. Robotnik said as he turned to Father. "Put them in with the others?"

"Yes. But bring them up here. We have enough people for now to expand to all the other dimensions so that way, we can start commencing with our plans..." Father said. "Just so you know, we need to depart immediately with the prisoners once we open up the time dimension! And when we do, we'll get our base set up again... and we'll proceed to get more... and I'm not stopping UNTIL we get every fighter of every generation. I have a feeling we're already near the end of the fourth generation, so we'll have to commence with the fifth generation of fighters!"

Dedede and Robotnik could only look at each other in confusion, but shrugged as they nodded. As Dedede and Robotnik started to go downstairs to collect all the prisoners they collected thus far, Father could only turn back towards the monitors with an evil grin. "Soon... soon, all of my plans will come to fruition..."

 **This melee's winner is...**

 _ **BANG SHISHIGAMI**_

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON THE SEASON 4 FINALE OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 _ **Canines are known to be Man's Best Friend... but in the case of a few canines, these adorable pups are considered to be a big deal!**_

* * *

And that's this episode of One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
